The Vidyadhar
The Vidyadhar, also known as the jinn are the spirits of air, wispy look and floating hair. Their name translates as "hidden from sight". They reveal themselves when they attack or interact with elements of nature. They are of humanoid bodies and are of one race, but have an innate ability to change the shape of their body to many varieties, mostly that of animals. They are able to diminish their body size as well to some extent. They can wear armour and use weapons in the humanoid form, but the grosser the armour or the weapons the more skill is required to maintain them. This way Vidyadhar can fight human battles with raw weapons and damage other enemies in a more gross way, apart from damaging with elements of nature. Otherwise interaction with more gross enemies will be less effective, considering the jinn to be quite subtle in nature. Also Vidyadhar invests his essence into the armour or weapon, which directly establishes a link to his health. With this ability they can animate statues and use them as gross bodies, like golems. They are able to hover on the ground and with certain abilities fly without restrictions in human form. One of the last abilities in the subtle body of the Vidyadhar is being able to change to one of the pure forms which are listed below. Vidyadhar have allied themselves with Demigods. q Varieties Depending on the disposition to a certain gross material element their appearance changes. They could appear in following varieties depending on how the player spends the Karma Points in the subtle body. Air If the balance between elements is achieved then the Vidyadhar will have an airy appearance, that of a fresneling distortion of air. It is the most hidden appearance from sight. This appearance signifies that the player has access to wide variety of abilities across all elements. Air element is at the core of the abilities of the subtle body. * Transparency (Become less opaque 15/20/30) * Diminish (Reduce the size for a limited amount of time) * Levitation (Increase the height of hovering) * Fly (Fly in humanoid form) Fire The balance of abilities is shifted towards the fire element. Hidden Form: Heat distortion effect. Revealed Form: Fiery streams circulate inside the body. Pure Form: Flame Vortex(Flame), Magnetic Plasma Cloud(Plasma) * Discover Form (Slay an enemy and remember his form) * Battery (Regenerate energy from any source based on fire element) Water The balance of abilities is shifted towards the water element. Pure Form: Misty Hail(Geizer), Blizzard(Ice) * Memory Reserves (Store more forms from slain creatures in own memory) * Recall Form (Change form from memory of slain creatures) * Sponge (Increase the body size by consuming water from any incoming attack based on water or consume a body of water from other creatures or environment) Earth The balance of abilities is shifted towards the earth element. Pure Form: Dust Tornado(Rock), Storm(Lighting) * Golem (Animate a humanoid or animal statue and use it as a vehicle for combat) * Materialize (Increase the density of the molecules in the body for interaction with more gross elements, such as swimming underwater, or pulling levers made of stone. You become more opaque as well) The Subtle Body